Cinderella is in love with a criminal
by AngelWithABrokenHalo
Summary: What happens when Ichigo No longer loves Ayouma. May be lemon sorry for not updating my other storys I needed to get this out SONGFIC NOT A ONE SHOT. Lots of violence chapter 2 but more twords chapter 4-6 killing, stabbing, blood, etc. very descriptive
1. Bye Bye Prince Tree Hugger

Moonlight_Music: Hi pep-

Kisshu: Why Moonlight why would u make an IchigoXmasaya (Don't leave! Please read)

Moonlight_Music: CALM THE HELL DOWN! Its Cinderella by Britteny Spears (Which I don't own). Dot worry

Kish: Buh-

Ichigo: ANGELWITHABROKEN HALO OWNS NOTHING

Moonlight_Music: T_T on with the story. BTW only read if you hate Ayouma

Ayouma was in front of Ichigo to protect her. "Ichigo Run!"

"No Ayoma~Kun I well be by your side!" Ichigo Took out her pendant. "Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorpha~sis!" Ichigo became mew Ichigo.

"My, My kitten still with this tree hugger!" Kisshu sneered growling at the Blue Knight.

"YES YES I AM!" He noticed how hesitant she was '_kisshu I don't wanna be please save me'_ "Strawberry Bell!" She summoned her weapon

_**used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well**_

_**Oh yes, you know it's true**_

_**You'd call me Cinderella**_

_**All you had to do was yell**_

_**And I'd be there for you**_

"Ribbon strawberry…Check!" She called. And Kish disappeared.

-Later-

"You're great Mew Ichigo!" Ayoma smiled

"You 2 Ayouma!" She faked a smile. '_You sucked you asshole. Don't flatter yourself gay tree hugger!' _ She mentaly Screamed . As if she was being tortured.

_**Here I am**_

_**So try to forgive me**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

_**Here we are with nothing but honesty**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**I'm not gonna stay**_

"Like a real life Cinderella!" He realized "That's what I well call you!" He kissed her cheek. That was the trigger.

_**I'm sorry for running away like this**_

_**And I'm sorry I've already made my wish**_

_**Ah, But Cinderella's got to go**_

She ran ran as fast as possible. Their memories flashed through her head. No tears just pure exhaustion of the same old thing all the time. "Im sorry!"

"ICHIGO!" Ayouma called. "DAMN DON'T LEAVE!"

_**From time to time I'd try to tell just what was on my mind.**_

_**You'd tell me "Not today."**_

_**"Come back, do that."**_

_**"Where's Cinderella at?"**_

_**Was all you had to say**_

_**Here I am**_

_**So try to forgive me**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales**_

_**Here we are with nothing but honesty**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**I'm not gonna stay**_

"WHERE ARE U GONNA GO!" He screamed

"I know. I don't never have and never well love you!" She was gone. She searched for something but little did she know Ayouma was fallowing her. "I don't believe in fairy tales. You were trying too hard for that but couldn't listen to reality and now I well keep running till I find _him_!"

_**I'm sorry for running away like this**_

_**And I'm sorry I've already made my wish**_

_**Ah, But Cinderella's got to go**_

_**I'm sorry, just trying to live my life**_

_**Don't worry, you're gonna be alright**_

_**But Cinderella's got to go**_

'_He well be fine he has girls beating down his door' _She thought_._ She then lost Ayouma and found her house. She wrote down on a note.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have to leave im in love with someone you wouldn't approve of_

_I well be with Purin and Zakouro! Don't bother looking for me you won't find me._

_I love you but I know I don't want Romeo and Juliet drama or another fairy tale._

_I well visit. Though not too much. He is a criminal…. That's all I have, or can say about him._

_Forgive me, Ichigo _

_**I used to say I want you**_

_**You cast me in your spell**_

_**I did everything you wanted me to**_

_**But now I shall break free from all your lies**_

_**I won't be blind you see**_

_**My love, it can't be sacrificed**_

_**I won't return to thee**_

Ichigo folded the letter and went upstairs to pack. For her very long Adventure. 'I don't love Ayouma!' she thought

_**I'm so sorry**_

_**I've already made up my mind**_

_**I won't return to thee**_

_**I'm sorry to say, I'm running away now**_

_**Don't worry, you will be all right**_

_**I'm running away, I've made up my mind now**_

She sat on her bed waiting for the sun to set. She had read through about 20 mangas 2 every half an hour. Then at 11:30, when she sleeps, there was a gust of wind she opened up her window

_**You're gonna have to let me go**_

She looked up there he was. She smiled at him

' I must go!' The boy looked at the red head, (He was) in total shock. The battle was over yet she still _acted_ like she hated him. Her long red hair. Sliver pink leather skirt black boots red speagety (sp?) strapped shirt chocolate brown eyes shimmered.

_**I'm sorry, just trying to live my life**_

_**Don't worry, you're gonna be alright**_

'Im in love with a criminal!' she thought

Moonlight_Music: You know who he is you better.

Minto: Pia…

Zakouro: HELL BETTER NOT! I know but …I cant say

Lettuce: -Hopefully not ryou-

Ryou: Me!

Akasaka:….-just keep smiling-

Kisshu: *Smirks*

Ichigo: I KNOW I KNOW

Moonlight_Music: *Major fan girl squel cause I know*

Puddingu: TEADY BEAR

Moonlight_Music: No pudding go eat cake-

Puddingu: OHHHHH CAKE!


	2. The criminal gets shot down

Moonlight_Music: Hiya People

Kisshu: *Hugs me* OHMIGOD I LOVE THIS STORY  
Moonlight_Music: Okay… O.o

Zakouro: Song: Criminal by. Brittney Spears….

Ichigo: AngelWithaBrokenHalo owns nothing the song or the anime.

Pia:…. Why am I here

Moonlight_Music: Do note I have been reading a series called Halo, Hades and Heaven so I might end up writing like that loads of detail and Similes (That thing like u compare say Dark Blue to the midnight Sky) . Lots of violence for the most part.

She sat on her bed waiting for the sun to set. She had read through about 20 mangas 2 every half an hour. Then at 11:30, when she sleeps, there was a gust of wind she opened up her window. She looked up there he was. She smiled at him

' I must go!' The boy looked at the red head, (He was) in total shock. The battle was over yet she still acted like she hated him. Her long red hair. Sliver pink leather skirt black boots red speagety (sp?) strapped shirt chocolate brown eyes shimmered.

_**He is a hustler, he's no good at all**_

_**He is a loser, he's a bum**_

_**(Bum, bum, bum)**_

"Ichigo?" He looked down at her then the Sky began to cry. His gold eyes glowed along with the vague glow of the moon his green hair was blowing with the midnight wind.

"Kisshu…" She smiled her curvy body was so appealing to Kisshu she slimmed down throughout the time he was gone. She reached out a fragile hand he flew closer and took it she took her medium sized bag in _**her hand and pulled herself out and let Kish wrap his arms around her.**_

_**He lies, he fluffs he's unreliable**_

_**He is a sucker with a gun**_

_**(Gun, gun, gun)**_

"Heh, Keneko~Chan finally came to her senses.

"Who ever said I didn't love you before…I was blinded by that-"

"HIM!" Ichigo's eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice. "Pathetic!"

"You are a damned tree hugger I've watched you abused… But I didn't help now I understand that was stupid!"

_**I know you told me I should stay away**_

_**I know you said he's just a dog astray**_

_**He is a bad boy with a tainted heart**_

_**And even I know this ain't smart**_

He put Ichigo down and summoned his weapons and plunged towards Ayouma. Ichigo jumped down with ease. Kisshu stabbed Ayouma in the arm, punched him in the stomach and hit his jaw. Blood gushed and slowly dripped down his barley-livley body. "Wanna go Kitten?" He reached out his hand

"One Minute." She walks over and kicked Ayouma in the… well, the balls. He flinched and grabbed them groaning in pain. "Okay!" (For the purpose of this he has a motor cycle)They went to the front of Ichigo's house to find a motor cycle She wrapped her arms around him and Kisshu drove away.

_**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**_

_**Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright**_

_**All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy **_

They got to the Ship and into Kisshus room without being noticed. Ichigo found some guns lying around. She picked one up. Kisshu came up behind her and took the gun from her. "Hey…"

"Yes?" He looked up with curiosity

"Why do you have this stuff!?" She asked but got no answer. "Kissh-"

"I've done things Ichigo…"

_**He is a villain of the devil's law**_

_**He is a killer just for fun**_

_**(Fun, fun, fun)**_

"L-Like _Kill_ people?" She Pushed herself back so the back of her head was in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes…Humans and Aliens…" He spoke hesitantly looking for the right words so she didn't turn around and jab him in the stomach.

"Can I help…!" He was shocked by her question or rather demand

_**That mans a snitch and unpredictable**_

_**He's got no conscience, he got none**_

_**(None, none, none)**_

"I guess…But aren't you protecting the humans?" Kish asked. Confused by her gesture

"Who Cares!' He went down to kiss her. He kissed her deeply with… Love? '_l-love but there is no way Kisshu…Kisshu __loves__L-O-V-E-S__ me no possible… Okay but the likeliness is slim-to-none' _Ichigo thought.

"KISSHU!" Tarouto slammed the door opened fast as if it was a Major _emergency. _His eyes widdend "Why the Hell is this old hag here!?"

"What you language!" Kisshu snapped wiping (Sp?) his head around.

Tart stuck his tongue out in disapproval. "Gross!" He said simply.

"TARU-TARU, NA NO DA!" Pudding ran into the room and noticed Ichigo. "Ichigo-Onee~Chan, Na No Da!" Pudding glomped Ichigo.

"Puddingu~San!" Ichigo hugged the yellow haired 12 year old monkey girl. Pudding had started to develop more she had breasts now size A her hair was longer and no longer in 4 braids was in long one with orange ribbon woven into it. She had a baby blue dress with a frilly skirt. Short orange leggings.

_**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**_

"LEAVE!" Kisshu shouted pointing to the door odiously pissed off

"Piss off!" Tarouto mumbled

"LANGUAGE !" Kisshu scolded

"Oh yea it least I don't have a pair of Ichigo's pant-" Kisshu slammed his hand over Tarouto's Mouth.

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" Kisshu screamed and took his hand off

"Kisshu's a Pervert Kisshu's a pervert!" Tarouto Teased

"Come on Taru-Taru Lets go, Na No Da!" Pudding took Tarouto's hand and race out the door.

Kisshu kissed Ichigo this time he slipped his tongue into her mouth deeply and passionately making Ichigo moan.

_**Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright**_

_**All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**_

"Ichigo can I show you something," Kisshu Pulled back. And turned his arm around to show Ichigo a tattoo (Just 4 the purpose of the story) on the back of his arm that read her name written on it with a red heart and a gold arrow going through it.

"K-K-Kisshu!" Ichigo was truly shocked she hugged him tightly.

_**And he's got my name tattooed on his arm**_

_**His lucky charm, so I guess its okay**_

_**He's with me**_

"It's my lucky charm!" He stated (Im so fucking corny xD)

"KISSHU TAROUTO TELLS ME YOU HAVE THE LEAD MEW ON THE SHIP!" Pia walked in

"What does it matter you have Zakouro!"

"That's different!"

"No it's not!"

"She isn't _their _leader!"

"SO THAT MAKES IT OKAY!" Tears formed in Kisshu's eyes but he whipped them away nonchalantly.

_**And I hear people talk**_

_**(People talk)**_

_**Trying to make remarks, keep us apart**_

_**But I don't even hear I don't care**_

"Yes!" Pia said bluntly

"Ichigo, Lets go Kitten!" Kisshu disappeared

"Whats gonna happen?" Ichigo asked

"I'll be back to get my stuff but for now I need you to stay calm…"

"Yes Kishu~Kun!" She nodded "Promise,"

"Okay Ichigo…"

_**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**_

_**Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright**_

_**All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**_

Moonlight_Music: Okay I have been working on this for 3 days (Not counting the time lost at damn middle school today)

Kisshu: Is it over *Chibi eyes*

Moonlight_Music: It's not over…Yet. There are two more choruses but I don't give a shit

Pudding: Pia is so blunt and mean

Tarouto: I didn't want them to-

Moonlight_Music: SHUT UP BRAT YOU'LL RUIN IT!

Tarouto: Bitch

Moonlight_Music: I know I am Baby-twerp

Tarouto: YOU ARE 12 TWO

Moonlight_Music: Almost 12 im very mature and perverted for ma age and creepy

Ichigo: This is way off…

Moonlight_Music: The story I know

Ichigo: No you

Moonlight_Music: O.o

Kisshu: Be nice kitten

Moonlight_Music: No don't worry I'm used to it

All: O.o


End file.
